


A Series of Emails From a Daughter to her Father Part 2: Daddy's Only Girl

by LateStageInfernalism



Series: A Series of Emails From a Daughter to her Father [2]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Brat, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fucked Hard, Incest, Oral, Rape, Rough Sex, f4m - Freeform, no age, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Series: A Series of Emails From a Daughter to her Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068020
Kudos: 1
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	A Series of Emails From a Daughter to her Father Part 2: Daddy's Only Girl

[F4M] A Series of Emails Part 2: Daddy’s Only Girl [Incest] [Rape] just in case because [Rough Sex] [No Age] [First Time] [Brat] gets [Fucked Hard] [Oral] [Creampie] [Semi-Public]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Thanks to u/blissfullyquiet for some great phrasing and help with the scenario.

This is a sequel to the following script:  
https://pastebin.com/4m2y8sDV

Daddy,

(Read the first parts with fake/false cheer, her mom is in the room, and she's trying to project innocence) I just wanted to say thank you again for a beautiful weekend. Mom is in the room with me, and I was just telling her how thorough you were with making sure I was pleased during my visit. You know how she likes to read over my shoulder so she'll be happy that you're doing such an excellent job of taking care of your little girl. Granted, I'm pretty worn out from all the stuff that we do together, but maybe that's why I'm sleeping so soundly. 

Speaking of sleep, the arrangements were also much better. They left me with quite a good taste in my mouth, as opposed to last time where I just kind woke up all hot and sticky. I shouldn't complain in any case. When I was all dehydrated you really helped me by giving me all those protein shakes, didn't you? I always woke up so full and refreshed!

I should apologize to you, Daddy, for sucking all of the energy from you when you'd typically be relaxing. Then again, you did do a lot of eating out, and that would wear anyone out! You're *such* a messy eater too, although you always finish your meals and clean up so thoroughly afterward. Is it weird that I find it so satisfying to watch? 

Well, I was just writing to say…(after this speak normally) oh thank god she finally left the room. She's been absolutely unbearable lately. I keep coming home happy, and she asks if you've been spoiling me. You have, daddy, but I'll never tell her how. Oh, and if she comes back, I'll just scroll back up to the safe stuff. ;) [Sly giggle]

God, daddy. I wish I could talk to you like this in person. I promise that I’ll be brave enough soon. 

I think you know how much I enjoyed what you did on the last night, but I wanted to tell you directly: I loved the way you used me. I sat there, again, body on fire. Again you made me wait until the last night, but I think that you did it to build my need. 

You did seem to touch me a lot all weekend, though. Were you teasing me with all of the hugs and soft touches on the small of my back? Do you know what your scent does to me when you get so close? I think that you do and that you were trying to drive me wild.

Anyway, I went to bed just like I do every time that I visit you. I don't wear any clothes, and I only use a sheet, even if I'm a little chilly. I dozed off a bit, which I'm ashamed of. I'm sorry, daddy, I guess our all-day shopping trip wore me out. Anyway, when I woke up, it was to the sheet, slowly sliding off of my legs. I didn't open my eyes, though. I know how to be good for my daddy.

The cool breeze made me shiver, and I had goosebumps all over. Then your hand warmed me up, daddy. You started by squeezing my breasts and pinching my nipples. You love them, don't you? [Giggle] A lot of men like looking at them, but they're only for you. I know that I moaned then. I can't ever control myself entirely around you.

You let your hand drive down then over my quivering belly, down to my pussy. I trimmed it just for you, daddy. Did you like it? I was so wet and swollen and needy for you. I would have done anything to feel your fingers inside of me, but you didn't give them to me. Instead, you teased my labia and stroked around my little clit. I almost begged for your fingers. Why are you so good at undoing me, daddy?

You took your fingers away, but what you did next excited me, even if I didn't know what was going on at first. You're strong, daddy, and I'm not that big. You had no problem dragging me to the side of the bed, and then positioning me, so my head drooped off of one side while my feet dangled off the other. It's a small bed but its fine for me.

It was uncomfortable at first, but I let you do it. I stayed limp and waited. It was difficult but so worth it once I felt your hand slide down across my belly again. You had to reach a bit, but I guess I'm small to you since you could palm my pussy. I moaned again. Then you hooked your fingers around and started to finger fuck me. Oh god daddy, if you had just done that I would have been happy, but you weren't done with me yet.

While you fucked me with your fingers, I heard you unzipping. Then I felt it. Your wonderful cock, the one that made me. I could smell it, daddy, I could smell *you*. You were so manly and wonderful. Before I could get used to the scent, I felt the tip of your cock pushing into my lips. I opened them reflexively. I didn't even have to think about it. Is it wrong that I'm such a slut for you, daddy?

You pushed inside me, and my jaw opened farther than I thought it ever could. You were so thick compared to my poor little mouth. You were finger fucking me with one hand and holding my head up with the other while you slid your cock deep into my mouth. Then you pulled out, and pushed back in, just a bit deeper.

You started to move your finger and cock at the same time, a little deeper with each thrust. You could only get so far with your finger because of how you were positioned, but your cock kept going deeper. I felt myself starting to gag on it and thought about pushing you off, begging you to stop. I knew that you would.

But I didn't. This is what I wanted. I needed my daddy to use me. You did.

Soon you were in my throat. I forced myself to relax, to let you in. I trust you, daddy, and I knew that you would never really hurt me more than I wanted. Your breathing picked up then, and a little liquid came out of your cock. I guess that's what they call pre-cum, isn't it? It tasted different than what you covered my face in before, but I loved it.

Then you buried your cock deep into my throat and held it there. I panicked for a moment, but I remembered that you wouldn't hurt me. I didn't fight. Finally, you pulled out so I could breathe. Then you did it again. And again. And again. Eventually, you started to speed up, going not quite so deep with each plunging stroke. You grunted every time, and it was the most beautiful sound. Finally, you growled deep in your chest, and I felt it. Your cum filled my mouth. It was so hot and sticky and I swallowed as much as I could.

There was just too much, daddy! I'm sorry.

I know some came out the sides of my mouth. Then you pulled out, and I felt a little splash on my cheeks and forehead. I heard your heavy breathing, then I felt your cock pressing into my mouth again. I wasn’t sure what you wanted, but I opened my mouth again and took your slowly softening cock back, this time to suck and lick it clean.

I always loved ice cream, but nothing beats your cream, daddy.

After I had gotten as much as I could off, you pulled out of my mouth again. I felt a little sad about that, but only because I loved what had happened. I felt you rearrange me on the bed, and know you stood and looked at me there for a minute or two.

Did you like seeing your little girl like that? Did you like seeing my pussy all swollen and used? Did you like my face covered in your cum? Did you like that I had a sly little smile on my face?

I thought that you would leave then, but you didn't. You got on the bed with me. I think it was the first time since I was a little girl. You crawled up, and I felt you there, at my feet, but I didn't dare open my eyes. You slowly and gently pushed my legs apart, leaving your hands to linger on my thighs. I wondered if this would be the night that my daddy finally took me. If this was when you’d claim me.

It wasn't, but I wasn't disappointed either. This was the first time I'd felt my daddy's mouth. We'd kissed, sure, but I'd never had an experienced man kiss me on my thighs. I could barely imagine the effect it had on me when you did it. You kissed, moving from one to the other and always up, closer to my center, but so slowly, daddy. I wanted to rush you, to grab your hair and pull you up into me, but that would have broken the illusion, wouldn't it? I couldn't have faced you after that, and I think you knew that too. So you teased me. 

After an eternity, I felt your lips on my labia. It was almost too much, even though you hadn't really done anything yet. It's almost too much to write about right now. I'm going to have to finger myself extra tonight because of this email!

But I'm getting distracted, daddy. You have that effect on me. I felt your tongue then, darting inside me, just a little, and I almost came. I must have tasted good, because soon your tongue was all over my pussy, up and over my swollen, sensitive clit. I've never felt anything like that before, and I'm glad that you tasted me first.

You kept going and going, and my hands gripped the sheets helplessly. You couldn't see me, but I lifted my head and watched you a bit before my eyes rolled back again in pleasure. How could I tell you that it was too much that you were pushing me too far? I didn't want to, but it was torture. You kept me on the edge of cumming for so long, daddy! 

Then, without any warning, you started thrusting your fantastic fingers inside of me again, while you paid careful attention to my clit with your tongue. I came then, harder than ever, arching my back and crying out, screaming for my daddy. I felt bad about making that much noise later, but at that moment I was totally satisfied. My body fell limp on the sheets, and I panted like I'd just run a thousand miles. I knew that I must have been quite a sight: my hair a mess, body covered in sweat, your cum still on my face. Did it turn you on to see your daughter so thoroughly ruined, daddy? Did it make you proud that you'd made me cum so hard?

I hope that it did. You made me so happy, after all. 

You went to the bathroom right off of my bedroom, and I heard water running. Then you came back and cleaned my face with a warm washcloth. I would have enjoyed eating the rest of your cum, but you were so gentle and kind. I've never felt more adored than at that moment. I know that I sighed in satisfaction. You pulled the sheet back up, then kissed my forehead and left.

It was perfect.

Thank you,

Your Very Appreciative Little Girl

Daddy,

Since I can't bring myself to talk to you face to face about our relationship…what are we? I mean, you're obviously my father but are we, like, dating? Are we exclusive? I want us to be, but I don't want to come off crazy and obsessive. 

I just happened to be leaving a note on your Facebook wall when I saw that flirty comment. The one from the *older* blonde named Karen. I mean of *course* she would be named Karen, but I digress. I hope she doesn't have her hooks in you, daddy. 

When we started this, I was just so happy to be yours. You make me feel so beautiful when you use me. But I was thinking of you doing the same stuff with Karen, and…and it just made me die inside. 

I know mom got crazy with you at the end, so I'm doing my best to keep myself under control, but I want to be yours, daddy. And I want you to be mine. I'll never let another boy or man touch me. Just you, daddy.

Please tell me. If you can't be exclusive with me, then I'll understand and make it work somehow. I know that you have needs, daddy and once a weekend probably isn't enough for you. I'm sorry to be so unfair, asking for this. I guess I love you more than I thought I did. 

Anyway, I'm looking forward to this weekend. I'm not packing any pajamas and barely any underwear this time. I thought maybe I could be awake for some stuff this week? Perhaps in public?

Your Exclusive Little Girl

Daddy,

I missed you this weekend. I know that you had to go out of town at the last minute. I sort of wish I could have gone with you although I suppose I wouldn't have seen much of you in between your meetings.

Did you miss me too? You haven't answered my question yet, either. Are you finding other ways to satisfy your needs? Was there someone you know there? Do you have a history with her? 

Is she prettier than me, Daddy? Will she do more for you?

Your Lonely Little Girl

Daddy,

I'm sorry about the last email. I don't know what got into me. Maybe I'm pent up. Maybe I need a release. My own fingers just aren't enough anymore. I need yours. I need to feel your breath on my body. I need your hands to explore me. The idea that you might be doing this with someone else makes me a little crazy, but I think you've figured that out by now. 

In any case, we can talk about it this weekend. I'm really looking forward to being yours even for a few days. Would you let me serve you? I'd really like that. I-I think I'm really ready to be awake for our time together. 

Your Woke Little Girl

Daddy,

You're canceling *two* weeks in a row? Really? After all we've been through? After all we've done together? After all you've done *to* me?

No, daddy, I'm sorry. That sounded like it was a chore or something that I didn't want. That's not fair. I wanted it at least as much as you did. No, I wanted it more. I just worry that's all.

You stayed away for so long. Now that I have you back in my life, I don't want to lose you again. Are you forgetting me already? Are you even thinking of me during the day? 

I think you are, but my mind keeps telling me that I'm just a silly girl and a distraction for you, that you have much more beautiful and sophisticated women ready to hop into bed with you. I know you're not like that, but I can't help it.

To be honest, I'm also really missing your touch. And your cock. I've become a little cock hungry slut for you, daddy. But only you. Never anyone else. 

Will you cancel on me again? Was the last night we were together the last time I'll see you? Will I just have old memories of the man I love without the ability to make new ones? This is why I can't sleep, daddy. 

Please remember me.

Your Needy but Very Loving Little Girl

Daddy,

I can't believe you! That was *not* ok.

How could you just hang up on me like that? I know that you're very busy, and were in a meeting, but I just wanted to hear your voice. And maybe have a little phone sex with you. Was that so bad of me? 

I *thought* that I was more important than one dumb meeting. I guess I was wrong

Your Very Irritated Little Girl

Daddy,

I just heard your voicemail. I was still upset with you, so I didn't pick up.

I am *so* sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please don't cancel. Please, I'll be good. I won't call you at work. I won't even write to you (although that would be very hard) if you want. 

I need you so badly, daddy. Not just in a sexual way, either. I think you understand and I hope you feel the same way.

Your Very In-Love Little Girl

Daddy,

First of all, I just want to thank you for not canceling. I deserved to be ignored. I know that now. I think of myself as all grown up, but I guess I'm not, at least with you. I want to still be your little girl, you know? I don't want that ever to end. Maybe it's because I'm not that mature.

I'll change for you, especially if you help me like you did this weekend. I'll be the good little slut that every man wants, but only for you. I'll be more than that, daddy. I'll be your mistress if you want. I'll even be your wife if you let me.

When I arrived, I was afraid. I know how I acted when you picked me up. I was irritated and horny and bitchy. I made catty remarks about you being too slow when you took my bags and put them in the trunk (you weren't). I backhandedly complimented your clothes, implying that they fit poorly and made you look old (they didn't). I even questioned the way you drove us home. 

You didn't rise to any of my bait. That, more than anything, frightened me. I was sure that you would send me home right away, or worse, casually mention that our time together was at an end when you dropped me off at the airport in a few days. So, I shut up. 

You never got mad, you took me home, and I relaxed a little. You hugged me and rubbed my back, and then you made me something to drink. It was the first time you'd ever given me alcohol. I think that you called it an "old fashioned." It tasted good, and I started to relax. Then you suggested we go out to dinner. You were so casual about it, I never suspected a thing. I took a shower, calming myself.

"Don't be such a little bitch," I told myself, "be a good girl, for him, and he'll take care of you. He won't want a needy little slut."

When I got out of the shower, I saw your latest gift hanging on the door. Anticipating my shock, you had left a note in your strong handwriting: "Don't worry, hun, you'll look great in it."

I'm not a very big person, but this skirt was *tiny*. It was a shiny, metallic blue that I'd only seen women wear on TV. It wrapped around my neck for support, but it left my shoulders and back completely bare. It was so fucking *tight*, and it fit like a glove, showing every curve, every bit of my body that I'd ever been insecure of. There was no way I could have worn a bra with it. And the hem ended very far up my thighs.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I was done, and I had two reactions, almost at the same time.

The first was that I looked like a silly little girl playing with her mother's clothes.

The second was that I looked *fucking hot*. 

I did my makeup, making sure that my eyes were extra smokey, then stepped into the spike heels that I hadn't noticed at first. After that, I strode out of the bathroom and into your gaze. I was very nervous. You said one word: "Beautiful," and I melted.

I don't know if it was because you weren't around, daddy, but I never felt good enough for any men that I liked. Especially in appearance. I questioned that for the first time, right then. If I could be beautiful in the eyes of a sophisticated man like you, maybe I really was at least a little good-looking.

I would have given myself to you right there if you had asked, daddy. You didn't.

We walked the short distance from your apartment to the restaurant. I stood outside for a moment when you held the door for me. Everything in there was so classy, daddy! It was all brass and old wood and plush carpets and gas lanterns on the walls. Lanterns! You pushed me in very gently with your firm hand on the small of my back. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

We were seated without having to say a word. The hostess and the waitresses (all the staff were female) wore plain but tight dresses and small domino masks. Our hostess led us to our table in the back and handed you a menu. She didn't have a menu for me, but she did give me a friendly smile, and a little wink, like she knew that I was in for a treat.

I asked you what this place was, knowing that it wasn't normal but not understanding. You just smiled and said it was a place for gentlemen and their girls. I liked the way you looked at me when you said it, so I just bit my lip and blushed. I wasn't really paying attention, but every other man there was in a suit, and nearly every woman was in some kind of high fashion, except for one who seemed to be in a full leather bodysuit. 

You ordered for both of us. It seemed a little sexist to have you order for both of us, but I trusted you. I'd never had London Broil before that night. We were served wine, and I had some. I couldn't believe that no one carded me. I think I had two glasses. I'd like to blame the wine for what I said, but it was all me. I suppose I was still irritated and afraid, like a little girl.

I was teasing you, with my foot, running it up and down your leg. You reached over and took my hand and caressed it, gently. I felt it then, stronger even then when I was waiting in bed for you, pretending to be asleep. It was the strongest ache, a need to be filled by you, daddy. I imagined what it would be like for you to take me out of this dress, to have your hands on me, to have your cock inside me. I didn't want to think about it, but I saw other girls under your hands and body, too. I felt my face go flushed and hot. That was before, I told myself. Before we had this special thing. 

But you'd never said you'd be exclusive with me. I knew then, as unique as our relationship was, that I wasn't the first girl you'd taken here. I wondered if *Karen* had sat where I was, and thought herself special too. I was suddenly so angry. That's when I said it, without thinking, my face turning sour.

"Is this where you take all of your sluts when they won't put up with being ignored? I'm your daughter, *daddy*, not one of your whores, and I'm not stupid."

I'm not sure what I wanted to accomplish by saying that, but looking back, I think I got what I needed. 

I watched you as heat rose to your face. For a moment I thought you would yell at me right there. My facade of strength failed me. I would die if you told me you didn't want to see me anymore, and I was making it happen. 

You sighed then and calmly patted your mouth with your napkin before standing up. I didn't dare move. You walked around the table to me and stood behind me. I froze, knowing that whatever you did, I was powerless. 

That's when I got very, very wet. Maybe my body understood what my mind didn't.

You pulled the chair out, hard. I yelped. You grabbed my arms from behind and lifted me up. I didn't resist you at all, in fact, I helped. I wanted you to tell me what you wanted. I was just a dumb, angry little girl who wanted to do whatever her daddy wanted. I was so afraid, and this was more attention than any man had ever given me. 

I did start to worry a bit when you kicked the chair aside and then swept your arm across my side of the table, scattering dishes and food and plates onto the carpet with a muffled clatter. Several waitresses rushed over, but they didn't even interact with you. They just started cleaning up.

You pushed me forward until my hips hit the table, then you kept pushing. I started to bend for you daddy, only resisting for a moment but then letting my chest hit the surface. It was cold, even through my dress. I felt you roughly pulling the hem of my dress up and over my ass. I gasped. Surely someone would stop you. They might even call the cops!

God help me, daddy, but even then I was more worried about you getting into trouble than what you were doing to me. Is that bad? I don't know. I just know that when you yanked my little black silk panties down, exposing my bare pussy (shaved for you before I even got on the plane), I moaned and squirmed. I would try and be quiet. After all, if I were silent, maybe no one would pay attention.

I flicked my eyes around my limited range of vision in the prolonged moment where I waited for something to happen. Almost everyone was ignoring us and eating their meals. One man touched his date, the girl in the leather bodysuit, on the knee and then pointed to us with a wry smile. She looked at us and bit her lip. I realized then that she was…envious? She wanted her man to do that to her, and he wouldn't. Was I lucky? Fortunate to be exposed like this? To be humiliated?

I tensed and yelped as the first spank hit my bare ass. I don't think you'd ever spanked me before. You did it hard, with the palm of your hand flat, alternating sides. You didn't do it fast, no, you make each impact count, stinging with its intensity. To my surprise, after three or four, I could feel myself getting even wetter. After ten, I was dripping down my thighs. As you hit around twenty, you started rubbing and squeezing my ass after each spank.

All I remember is saying please, please, please. I didn't know what I wanted. I'm still not sure. I wanted you to stop humiliating me. I wanted you to hit me harder. I wanted your hands in my hair and or on my hips. I wanted.

You stopped, and I gasped, going limp on the table. I realized that I was crying, almost sobbing. You rubbed my back but didn't say a word. Then I heard your fly unzip.

I was too stunned to even attempt to resist. Even had I not been, I wouldn't have. You know what you do to me, daddy. I instinctively parted my legs as much as I could in those heels. I was ready for you daddy, so fucking ready. 

When I felt the tip of your cock sliding under the lips of my pussy, I moaned but forced myself to relax. You put yourself at my entrance, then you rammed yourself inside of me. You could have been gentle. I guess a lot of girls would have appreciated that, but not me. There was no way I could have even known that having my daddy's cock forced into me in one hard thrust would be precisely what I needed.

I came then, daddy, back arching and screaming. I feel stupid about it now, like I lost control, but I guess it must happen there pretty frequently because the sound of people eating and conversing never let up. Even as I trembled in the aftershocks, you fucked me. You fucked me so hard, daddy. I'm so turned on right now, writing this. Wait a sec.

I'm touching myself now, remembering it, writing with one hand. Are you proud of the effect you have on me, daddy?

I don't remember too much from that first fucking, but that's ok. I remember the sensation of my daddy's cock filling me up over and over. I remember my ass, already red and raw from your spanking, getting bruised with the force of your thrusts. I remember your hands on my hips, holding me so tightly that you would definitely leave marks. Most of all, I remember the pain and humiliation mixing with the need and pleasure to form something new, something I don't even have a word for. 

I realized that you were saying my name and that you had asked me a question: "Are you, my good girl?"

"Yes, daddy, oh yes, I am, I am, I am."

I never asked you to slow down, never told you to be gentle, and I never ever asked you to stop. You sped up then, and I realized what a fool I'd been.

You hadn't had any release either in the last few weeks. You weren't seeing anyone else. You were waiting to talk to me about commitments until we were togther in person. All I'd done is upset you, tease you, bait you. I was reaping the whirlwind that I had sowed. I rode it out as you rode me.

Fuck, I can still feel it, still hear the wet, obscene noises of our sex. I can *smell* it daddy, the scent of our mixed arousal. I began to tense up, feeling something about to crash down on me, and I was afraid you'd pull out. 

When I felt the first pulse of your cum inside me, I knew that you hadn't. You came so hard, daddy, and so much. I felt you filling me. I was afraid of what that could mean but also excited by it. You came so hard, grunting and growling and buried yourself in me with a final thrust. I came as well, but it was like being pulled down into a deep, lightless sea. I was scared and powerless and sobbing in pleasure. 

When I came back to myself, I wasn't on the cold tabletop anymore. You'd already pulled my panties back up and even cleaned me a little. You were carrying me in your arms, very gently, and then you sat me down on my feet again. Somehow I still had my shoes on. I was sure that my mascara must have been running from all of my crying, but you didn't mind. You just kissed me and held me and told me that we were leaving. So we walked back to your apartment, me on your arm and unable to stop myself from grinning like a fool.

We cuddled in your comfy chair, me in your lap, watching the lights of the city and talking about nothing at all. I've never felt closer to any man in my life. I would never have imagined that losing my virginity would be that intense or that beautiful. 

Thank you for punishing me, daddy. I deserved it. 

Thank you for making me feel so special, daddy. I loved it.

I can't wait to go back to your club with you.

I love you.

Your Loving, Submissive, and Willing Little Girl

PS - I've given some thought to what you said when you dropped me off at the airport. I agree that there are some excellent schools in the city. I made some calls, and one of them still has availability in classes but not in housing. They'd accept me even though it's only a month or so until the new semester begins. Would you really be ok with me living with you full time? I want that so much, but I don't want to push you. I promise that either way, you'll still be my only daddy just like I'll always be your only little girl.


End file.
